Recuperandote
by loquita1827
Summary: Uta entra en un nuevo internado en el conoce a Yomo por una noche de copas ambos terminan en la cama, luego Uta encuentra a Yomo besandose con una chica... ¿Uta perdonara a Yomo ?


Llego al nuevo internado en donde mis padres me han metido para deshacerse de mi por así decirlo ya que no me quieren y dudo que lo hagan ya que nunca les importe, pero dejando eso de lado busco mi habitación cuando la encuentro escucho como si golpearan algo dentro de la habitación así que me apresuro a entrar en ella, cuando entro veo a un chico rubio de espaldas golpeando una bolsa de boxeo, cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia me pongo un poco nervioso ya que el rubio era demasiado guapo a mi parecer

-Quien eres tu- me pregunto con un tono molesto

-Y-Yo soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto- digo con un poco de nerviosismo

-No tartamudees no te hare nada, esta cama de aquí es mia- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las camas que había en la habitación- la otra es tuya, hay un par de cajones desocupados en el armario agárralos para tu ropa, por cierto mi nombre es Yomo, cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Uta tengo 16

\- Yo tengo 17 y como abras visto cuando entraste me gusta el boxeo, que es lo que te gusta hacer a ti?

-P-Pues a mí me gusta hacer mascaras

-En serio, harías una para mí

\- Claro cuando quieras- poco a poco me comienzo a llevar bien con Yomo

\- Bueno yo tengo que hacer un trabajo en grupo así que si me disculpas me iré a bañar ya sabes dónde están tus cajones – me dijo y entro baño junto con una toalla

Al rato escuche el agua de la ducha, tenía que ordenar mis cosas primero subo mi maleta a mi cama y comienzo a desempacar y lo voy guardando en los cajones, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y sale Yomo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por su pecho, me sonrojo aunque es inevitable es el hombre más guapo que eh visto en toda mi vida, veo que agarra una muda de ropa de su armario y vuelve a entrar en el baño, yo sigo acomodando mi ropa en mis cajones y oigo que la puerta es nuevamente abierta y de ella sale Yomo con un polo blanco pegado al pecho, unos jeans pegados negros y unas zapatillas blancas.

Yomo se mueve por la habitación buscando su peine y yo lo sigo con la mirada cuando termina de peinarse, coge su reloj y se lo coloca en la muñeca izquierda, se para enfrente mío

-Bueno Uta me tengo que ir hacer mi trabajo quizás me demore así que descansa

-No te preocupes Yomo nos vemos luego-le sonrió

Veo como abre la puerta y se va, mientras que yo regreso a seguir ordenando mis cosas, cuando termino, entro al baño junto con una toalla pienso darme un buen baño después de un viaje tan pesado.

Me voy desvistiendo poco a poco primero me quito el polo que tengo luego mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer y entro a la ducha, después de 30 minutos de una ducha relajante, salgo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra para secar mi largo cabello, cuando termino de secarme me visto con mi pijama que consiste en mi bóxer y un polo que me queda un poco más debajo de los muslos, destiendo mi cama y me acuesto en ella, pienso esperar a Yomo pero poco a poco se me van cerrando los ojos del cansancio.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Me levanto temprano y miro hacia la cama de Yomo, él está ahí durmiendo plácidamente, me dirijo al armario y saco una cobija de ahí, me acerco hasta su cama y lo cubro con ella es una mañana sumamente fría y no quiero que se enferme.

Lo dejo dormir, mientras que yo me dirijo al baño a darme una ducha, me quito mi pijama y entro en la ducha, salgo después de 20 minutos y veo que Yomo ya está despierto, veo que me mira de arriba abajo, yo me sonrojo un poco…

-Buenos días Yomo, como amaneciste

-Buenos días amanecí bien aunque con un poco de frio

-Me lo imagino, ayer a qué hora llegaste que no te sentí

-Llegue como a las 12 am, tú estabas dormido así que no quise levantarte y me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormido con ropa y todo

-Aya bueno ahora regreso iré a cambiarme-le dije mientras cogía mi ropa de cambio que consistía en un polo negro, mi bóxer y un pantalón negro, cuando termine de cambiarme salí del baño, y veo que Yomo también quiere bañarse así que le doy el pase y me dirijo a ponerme mis zapatillas negras, siento una corriente de aire que entra en la habitación así que me pongo una casaca roja.

Comienzo a tender mi cama, cuando termino veo a Yomo salir del baño cambiado con un polo blanco, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, veo que coge una casaca blanca y se la pone…

-Uta te quiero enseñar el internado, ya que eres nuevo quiero que veas internado con tus propios ojos

-Me encantaría Yomo vamos- le digo mientras me paro de la cama

Salimos de la habitación y veo que hay muy pocas personas fuera de su habitación y cabe decir que es enorme creo que necesitare un mapa para no perderme, llegamos al campus y estamos agotados, nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había cerca, saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y veo que son las 12 pm y salimos del cuarto a las 9 am, hemos caminado 3 horas y no hemos ni desayunado, en eso mi estómago ruge de hambre cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Yomo…

-Veo que tienes hambre vamos a la cafetería

-Claro vamos-le digo mientras nos paramos de las bancas y nos dirigimos al interior del internado

Llegamos a la cafetería y no había casi nada solo había personas, Yomo y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de todos…

-Bueno que van a pedir-nos preguntó el camarero

-Uta, tu qué quieres pedir- me dijo Yomo mirándome a los ojos

-Yo quiero una sopa bien caliente

-Bueno que sean dos sopas- le respondió Yomo al camarero

20 minutos después el camarero nos trajo lo que le pedimos, Yomo y yo comenzamos a comer en silencio, cuando terminamos nos dimos cuenta que era la 1 pm, así que regresamos a paso lento a la habitación, cuando entramos en ella, tanto Yomo como yo nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas estábamos muy agotados habíamos caminado mucho y todavía me faltaba conocer la otra mitad del internado, veo que Yomo se para de su cama y se dirige a la puerta…

-Uta ahora regreso tengo que salir

-Bueno está bien no te preocupes, por mientras yo dormiré un rato nos vemos luego

-Okey nos vemos luego

Veo que Yomo sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de él, yo me acomodo en mi cama y me quedo dormido…

 _5 horas después…_

Abro mis ojos poco a poco y escucho que la puerta se abre, me siento en mi cama, veo que entra Yomo con dos bolsas negras, cierra la puerta detrás de él…

-Disculpa Uta si te desperté-me dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas en su cama

-No te preocupes Yomo de todas formas ya me estaba levantando, oye que traes en esas bolsas

-Bueno traigo dos botellas de sake-me dijo mientras sacaba ambas botellas de las bolsas y las ponía en su mesita de noche de su cama

Yo me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a la suya, me siento sobre su cama cruzando mis piernas, veo como Yomo se levanta de la cama y se dirige al armario y de ahí saca nos vasitos pequeños, él regresa sobre sus pasos y se sienta frente a mí, agarra una de las botellas y las abre sirve un poco en ambos vasos…

-Ten Uta para que relajes de la caminata de hoy- me dijo mientras me daba uno de los vasitos

Yo agarro el vasito y lo choco contra el vasito de él, bebemos el contenido de los vasitos y Yomo nos sirve otra ronda, así seguimos por un buen rato hasta que terminamos la primera botella, Yomo toma la segunda y la abre, así seguimos hasta que terminamos esa también cuando no queda nada Yomo y yo nos paramos de su cama, Yomo se dirige al baño a lavar los vasitos, mientras yo camino detrás de él, cuando termina de lavar los vasitos sale del baño y los guarda otra vez en el armario, yo comienzo a tambalearme para ser sinceros no tengo buena tolerancia al alcohol yo caigo encima de Yomo, él estaba de espaldas de mi cama y junto con mi peso caemos en ella, mi rostro estaba tan cerca al rostro de Yomo que comenzamos acercarnos poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios chocaron fue un leve rose de labios pero él lo profundizo agarrando mi nuca, siento que pide permiso para entrar en mi boca y sin dudarlo le doy el pase, Yomo se separa de mis labios para acariciar con sus labios mi cuello, sus manos comenzaron a quitar mi polo, yo lo ayudo un poco levantando mis brazos para que salga más rápido, Yomo comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi cuello y yo no me quedo atrás comienzo a quitarle también su polo para quedar en las mismas condiciones, Yomo me dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a lamer mi cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pezones, ahí comenzó a lamer, succionar, no evito gemir el me hace sentir tan bien, Yomo dejo de lado mis pezones y sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi pantalón, lo fue desabrochando para quitármelo con todo y bóxer, yo también hice lo mismo, dejando ver nuestros miembros erectos.

-Eres tan hermoso Uta-me dijo Yomo mirándome de arriba abajo

Yomo comenzó a mover su mano por mi erección, yo pase mis brazos por el cuello de él, cierro los ojos y gimo bajito, en el oído de Yomo. Él comienza a aumentar el vaivén en mi miembro, comienza a morder, lamer y besar mi cuello.

-Yomo…me voy a- dije gimiendo sujetándome fuertemente del cuello de Yomo, él aumento el vaivén y yo me vine en un gemido

Yo cambie de posiciones, ahora yo estaba arriba de Yomo, lo beso mientras meto mi lengua dentro de su boca, acaricio cada rincón de su boca, el me corresponde inmediatamente el beso, no deje que tomara el control del beso así que me separo dejando un fino hilo de saliva uniéndonos, el cual rompo comenzando a lamer el cuello de Yomo, voy descendiendo hasta su miembro que está más que erecto. Yomo se sienta la cama y ve como me acomodo en sus piernas, mis manos temblaban un poco, tal vez por la vergüenza pero aun así, agarro su miembro y lo comienzo a acariciar lentamente, Yomo no cerro sus ojos, su mirada no se apartaba de la mia, me llevo su miembro a mi boca, su miembro no cabía completamente en mi boca pero aun así comienzo un pequeño vaivén el cual voy aumentando el ritmo, con mis manos acariciaba lo que mi boca no podía, así como también acariciaba sus testículos, los gemidos roncos de Yomo comenzaron aumentar y quitándome de su miembro, me hizo recostarme de nuevo en la cama, Yomo se agacho un poco poniendo mis piernas en sus hombros, mi trasero junto con mi miembro quedaba frente a él, Yomo comenzó a besar mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi entrada, su lengua paso por ella y yo gemí fuertemente arqueando mi espalda y agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, Yomo adentro su lengua en mi entrada para ancharla un poco, luego coloco uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, la incomodidad no fue tanta, la excitación pudo más, por lo que yo gemía cada vez más alto ante las caricias de Yomo.

El lamia mi miembro, mientras que yo apretaba las sabanas y cerraba mis ojos mientras derramaba lágrimas de puro placer, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban bañados en pequeñas perlas de sudor y el calor de ambos era notorio así como también en la habitación. Yomo metió el segundo dedo en mi interior aunque me dolió un poco pude soportarlo, pero el tercero si me dolió

-Uta relájate o te dolerá más

-Está bien-dije tratando compensar mi respiración y tratando de relajarme, lo logre mediante algunas caricias que me daba Yomo

Después de dilatar lo suficiente mi entrada, Yomo comenzó a acomodarse en mis piernas, su miembro palpitaba al igual que mi entrada, Yomo coloco la punta, sabiendo que me dolería más a mi si entraba de a poco, él se adentró de una estocada en mí, arque mi espalda de tanto dolor y placer.

Yomo no se movió, hasta que comencé a mover levemente mis caderas, Yomo comenzó un vaivén suave, entre besos y caricias de ambos el vaivén fue aumentando, cambiando varias veces de posiciones.

Yomo está sentando mientras que yo estaba abrazado a su cuello y con mis piernas en su cadera, mi cabeza reposaba en el cuello de Yomo, los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, así como mi aliento chocaba contra la oreja de Yomo.

-Uta estoy nggh~- me dijo Yomo mientras aumentaba la profundidad de las penetraciones

-Yo también ahh~ Yomo…ahhh~

Yomo estaba dándome en mi punto G una y otra vez, ambos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo, yo manchando su abdomen mientras que Yomo lo hizo dentro de mí, Yomo callo rendido sobre la cama conmigo encima de él, Yomo salió de mi interior y se acomodó en mi cama conmigo sobre su pecho, poco a poco ambos caímos rendidos del sueño.

 _Al día siguiente_

Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo a Yomo a mi costado, rápidamente vinieron a mí los recuerdos de la noche anterior, me paro cuidadosamente de la cama y entro al baño con una toalla y una muda de ropa cuando termino de bañarme me cambio con mi ropa y salgo del baño veo que Yomo aun duerme así que me pongo mis zapatillas y sin hacer el mínimo ruido salgo del cuarto me siento avergonzado de lo que paso anoche, así que iré a dar un paseo, llego al campus y me siento en una de las bancas que habían vacías, saco mi celular de mi bolsillo y miro la hora veo que son las 11 am y yo salí del cuarto a las 9 am así que era hora de regresar y mirar a Yomo a la cara otra vez, cuando llego a la habitación abro cuidadosamente la puerta y encuentro a Yomo siendo besado por una chica, la chica me daba la espalda por lo que cuando entro a la habitación el primero que se da cuenta de mi presencia es Yomo


End file.
